


Jubilant

by KateKintail



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Promptember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 00:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20787941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: Logan's grumpy during breakfast.





	Jubilant

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 26 of Promptember 2019

From what Jubilee had seen, Wolverine had exactly two happy modes. One was when he had come out victorious after a hard-one fight. The other was when he was left alone. The fact that she had disturbed him during breakfast after a long night with no incidents meant he wasn’t in the best of moods. Her cheery, “Morning, Logan!” was answered with a gruff grunt. 

The man didn’t even look up from his cereal. 

“Shredded wheat with no sugar? No wonder you’re in a bad mood!” she laughed, popping a few frozen waffles into the toaster. 

The man grunted again and shoveled a spoonful in his mouth so he wouldn’t be able to answer. 

“Awww, don’t be like that.” She flashed him a great big smile, practically bouncing on her toes as she grabbed two plates from the cupboard. In a few seconds, she had covered the waffles in syrup, fruit, whipped cream, and more fruit. She set one plate in front of Wolverine, pushing the cereal bowl out of the way. 

This time, he growled at her through clenched teeth. 

But she wasn’t swayed. Her smile was still genuine. Her mood couldn’t be touched. As she threw her hand in the air, blasts of energy exploded overhead like little fireworks. 

Jubilee didn’t imagine that brief quirk of his mouth turning into what was almost a smile. Okay, maybe he couldn’t actually be happy because he hadn’t just won a fight and because she wouldn’t leave him alone. But he dug his fork into the breakfast she’d put together and humored her with a bite. He went back for another bite straight away. So she decided that he wasn’t _not_ happy. And, for Wolverine, that meant he was practically jubilant.


End file.
